Heroes Rise, Villains Fall
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: Teams Magma, Aqua, Galactic, and Rocket have taken over Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kanto. It's up to Ash, Brock, and Dawn to take back the regions.
1. World Domination Begins!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: World Domination Begins!**

Teams Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galactic had somehow gotten ahold of each other and start to talk about an ultimate plan for world domination.

One by one, each team came up with a way to dominate the world and they all talked about their plans before putting them into action, causing a giant black cloud to cover the Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Regions.

Once the cloud was all over the world, the teams invaded the regions and conquered the world that way.

_(With The Gang)_

Ash Ketchum and his friends, Brock and Dawn, along with his Pikachu were traveling through the Sinnoh Region for Ash to compete in the Sinnoh League when they saw the dark cloud rolling over top of their heads in the sky.

"What's going on?" asked Ash as they looked at the cloud.

"I don't know. Maybe Professor Oak would know." said Brock, suggesting an idea.

They agreed and rushed to the nearest Pokemon Center.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

Ash quickly dialed Professor Oak's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Ash, what are you doing calling me?" asked Professor Oak, surprised to see Ash and his friends.

"Tell me what's going on with the big black cloud that's covering up the sky." demanded Ash, wanting to know what was happening and the Professor sighed.

"Ash, Brock, Dawn, Teams Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galactic have taken over the world." said Professor Oak with a serious face on.

"WHAT?!" screamed Ash, Brock, and Dawn in unison.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Sorry it's short, but am too tired for anything else. Will try to update on Sunday, but not sure if I can! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Sinnoh Take Over!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sinnoh Take Over!**

"Ash, Brock, Dawn, Teams Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galactic have taken over the world." said Professor Oak with a serious face on.

"WHAT?!" screamed Ash, Brock, and Dawn in unison.

"Listen to me: I need you to take Team Galactic out first since you're already in Sinnoh. Then, head to Hoenn to take Teams Aqua and Magma followed by Team Rocket to stop this take over." said Professor Oak as he explained to them what to do.

"Alright. We're on it, Professor." said Ash before shutting the videophone off.

The black-haired boy looked at his friends as they nodded before they ran out of the Pokemon Center for Team Galactic Headquarters.

_(A Few Days Later)_

They were watching from a bush to see how guarded the Headquarters were.

They snuck their way around the Headquarters to get in without anyone noticing.

They crawled through the air ducts and quickly found the main room with Cyrus standing at the helm of all of the chaos.

They slowly removed the air vent and lowered themselves gently into the room before shocking the machines to go haywire.

"What the heck is going on?!" yelled Cyrus as he watched all of the machines start to blow up.

He turned around to find the gang standing there as they watched what they did turn into the fall of Team Galactic.

"You! You three did this! You're going to pay for ruining our part of world domination!" screamed Cyrus before sending henchmen to attack them.

Before the henchmen could even touch the gang, Officer Jenny showed up and knocked them out along with Cyrus.

"You kids ok?" asked Officer Jenny as she looked them over.

"Yeah. We're fine." replied Dawn, sighing from the scary moment.

"Good. Professor Oak already told me what he has you kids doing. I'll take you over to Hoenn to take care of Teams Aqua and Magma." said Officer Jenny, leading them to her helicopter.

"Thank you." said the gang in unison as they followed her.

They quickly entered the helicopter before she flew away quickly toward the Hoenn Region.

_(With Professor Oak)_

"This just in: Team Galactic has just been shut down and taken into custody. Police say that a bunch of kids are the cause of the shut down." said a newswoman on the TV before it was turned off.

"Good. Won't be long and I'll be hearing something about Teams Aqua and Magma having the same thing done to them." said Professor Oak, getting up from his chair and heading back into his lab to return to his research.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I'm sorry this is late and everything, but college kept me from writing along with not having any writing spirit. :( But I'm getting back into the spirit and hopefully I can keep it through the second half of my sophomore year. :D See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Another One Bites The Dust!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Another One Bites The Dust!**

Within a day, the gang found themselves staring at Team Magma's Headquarters after a half a day helicopter ride from Officer Jenny.

She had called in back up for them after she left and they were unknowingly surrounded by officers to help them out if anything happened.

They had made their way through the air vents of the Headquarters before they noticed that there were cameras in the hallways below them.

Pikachu shorted out the camera system with its electricity before they removed the vent and jumped down into the hallway.

They crept down the hall before hearing Maxie's voice.

They looked into the room before sneaking into it without anyone noticing and they had Pikachu short out the system again and make everything go nuts.

"What's going on?!" said Maxie, trying to figure out what's going on.

"You're being shut down!" said Ash, standing with Brock and Dawn behind Maxie.

"How dare you ruin our plans! Tabitha, get ready to leave the base!" said Maxie, looking at the gang before looking at Tabitha to find him capture by the police.

Maxie looked around and tried to leave, but knew that it was worthless.

"Take me in. I know when my time is up with world domination." said Maxie, holding out his hands for the police to handcuff him.

The gang was surprised to see him give up so easily along with the police already inside the building.

"Alright, boys. Go ahead and take them away. I'm going to help these kids out with taking them to Aqua's headquarters." said Officer Jenny as she told the other officers what to do.

"Thanks, Officer Jenny." said Dawn.

"No problem. Let's get into my submarine and we'll head down to the Headquarters. You'll have to allow us to help you because we'll be very noticeable with the sub." said Officer Jenny, telling them the plan before pulling other officers to help her.

The gang nodded before they followed her to her submarine.

_(With Giovanni)_

"Looks like everything has crumbled with Teams Galactic and Magma. Better bump up the security around here." said Giovanni, summoning more henchmen to stay around the Headquarters after hearing the news on the TV.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Sorry about it being late, but had trouble logging yesterday and this morning. Merry (belated) Christmas!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. The Big Blow-Up!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Big Blow-Up!**

A few Hours have passed and the gang has found themselves attacking Team Aqua's Headquarters with the help of Officer Jenny.

They had gotten inside the Headquarters and had caused the base to blow up after they had taken down Archie and his henchmen.

As they arrived to the surface, Officer Jenny took the entire Team Aqua into jail before returning to the gang.

She told them that she could help them get to Kanto with the help of her jet boat.

"Thank you." said the gang in unison as they followed her to her boat.

Before long, they were racing through the water to get to Kanto to stop Team Rocket with their world domination plan.

_(With Professor Oak)_

"In other news, both Team Aqua and Team Magma have been taken down within a day of each other thanks to the help of these kids. Rumors are that they are heading to Kanto to take down Team Rocket, but we're not sure if this is true or not. We'll be back later to talk about how much of the world Team Rocket has left to conquer." said a reporter on the news.

"Looks like they're doing well with accomplishing this mission. Hopefully they won't have any trouble with taking Team Rocket down." said Professor Oak after turning the TV off.

Tracey shook his head as he thought about his friends and hoping that they were going to be fine.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Sorry about it being late, but had trouble logging yesterday and this morning. Merry (belated) Christmas!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Final Destruction!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Final Destruction!**

After a few days on the sea and walking toward Viridian City, they had finally made it to the Headquarters of Team Rocket before noticing that the outside was overran by henchmen.

They looked around before knocking three henchmen out and changing into their clothes to sneak in.

They walked in as if they were coming in to change duties with other henchmen and they were able to get in without a problem.

They slowly made their way through the Headquarters before finding out where the leader of Team Rocket was.

They listened through the door of the leader's room before busting through it.

"What are you three doing here? You should be out guarding my empire from those kids." said Giovanni before turning around in his chair.

"Because we're not henchmen. We're the kids that will bring you down." said Ash as they took their costumes off.

"You! Guards, seize them!" said Giovanni before noticing that his henchmen weren't coming.

"Uh uh uh. They're not coming at all." said Dawn while wagging her finger back and forth.

"They're all knocked out. Wanna try again?" asked Brock, crossing his arms.

Giovanni growled before sending Persian out to attack, but Pikachu knocked it out quickly before doing the same to Giovanni.

Officer Jenny soon came in and arrested Giovanni and the other members of Team Rocket before dismantling the machine that controlled the world.

They walked out of the Headquarters with smiles on their faces and they were surprised to see Professor Oak waiting outside for them.

"Professor?" asked Ash as they ran over to him.

"I'm glad to see you three alright. You didn't have any trouble, did you?" asked Professor Oak, who looked between the three.

"Not at all. Told you no need to worry." said Dawn, smiling.

"Good. Let's head back to Pallet Town for a big celebration." said Professor Oak, offering to fix them a big feast.

"Alright." said the gang as they nodded before following him back for a big feast after taking down the four teams.

The End!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Sorry about it being late, but had trouble logging yesterday and this morning. Merry (belated) Christmas!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
